The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing photosensitive material of what is called a "chain-carried" type in which a guide bar to which one end of a photosensitive material is fixed is handed over to a chain which is arranged in such a way as to circulate in a treatment bath. The guide bar is then carried and guided into the bath for treatment.
An apparatus for processing photosensitive material of the "chain-carried" type is for example, disclosed in Japanese Published Patent application No. 29916/1978. FIG. 1 is a side elevation view showing this apparatus. In this apparatus, a chain 2 having outwardly projected link plates 1 which pass over sprocket wheels 3 and 4 is arranged to circulate in a bath 5 for treatment. A guide bar 6 to which one end of a photosensitive material F is fixed is adapted to be handed over between the link plates 1 by a rachet wheel 7 and a guide 8. The guide bar 6 which is thus handed over is grasped with the link plate and sent along the guide 9. The photosensitive material F is moved by guide rolls 12 and 13 which are respectively supported by a shaft 10 of the ratchet wheel 7 and a shaft 11 of the sprocket wheel 4.
The sprocket wheel 3 for circulating the chain 2 and the ratchet wheel 7 are intended to rotate in synchronism with each other when the guide bar 6 is handed over from the ratchet wheel 7 to the link plate 1 or vice versa. However, the speeds of the sprocket wheel 3 and ratchet wheel 7 may vary and, as a result, the guide bar 6 can become clasped between the ratchet wheel 7 and the outer end of the link plate 1 as shown in FIG. 2 so that the guide bar 6 cannot be transferred from the ratchet wheel 7 to the link plate 1 or vice versa thus resulting in machine malfunction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for processing photosensitive material of the "chain-carried" type in which the guide bar is smoothly transferred between the ratchet wheel and the chain.